Away from me
by China Dolly
Summary: It's a song fic about Evanescence's song Away from me. Duo's being a little suicidal and Heero saves him... shounen ai 1x2x1


**Author's note:  
**Yeah, this is my first Song fic.! Hope you all like it. Duo's being a little suicidal and Heero saves him.  
The song is Away from me, it's of Evanescence.  
Please R&R…

**Away from me**

With a emotionless gaze I look into the mirror. I see myself, my face all white and my eyes watery of tears. 'Why? Why did you have to love her, why not me? Why! Didn't you see how much I cared? ' With that I lower my eyes, my chestnut braid falling upon my back. 'Duo!' I hear then a scream coming from the door. 'Go 'way.' I say then, scaring myself of the hate in my voice. 'Duo, open the door! It's me Heero!'

'GO AWAY! First you betray me and then you dare to come back, just GO!'

'No Duo, I won't. I'll never leave. I don't love Relena. I love you, only you.' Then I look up. Can I believe you? Or will you break my heart again? 'I'm sorry.' I whisper then. 'My life isn't worth a thing.'

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I_

'Duo, Duo what do you mean?' Heero yells, now worried. 'Farewell Heero, my love.' I whisper softly, but still hard enough for Heero to hear it. 'Duo, if you don't open the door now I'll break it open!' Heero yells, his voice rising even more.

Slowly I stand up and walk over to the balcony. When I stand at the verge of it the door swings open and Heero runs in. I look back and trip over my feet. I feel myself falling down but then a hand grabs mine. The I realize he really cares. 'Please Heero, don't let me fall…' I whisper then. 'I'm not letting you fall Duo. I care about you and I won't let you die.'

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

'W-where am I?' With half closed eyes I tried to see where I was. 'He's awake! Duo, are you okay?'

'Who... who are you?' I ask to a boy with coffee brown hair and Prussian eyes. Then I sit up and see a boy with angelic blond hair and blue eyes standing at the end of the bed. 'Duo, don't you recognize me?' The boy with the coffee brown hair asks me. Slowly I nod my head. 'No. From what should I know you and, where am I. What happened anyway.'

'You-I... I'm Heero Yuy and that's Quatre Raberba Winner. You're name is Duo Maxwell.' The boy, called Heero said then. 'Yeah, that doesn't explain where I am and what happened to me.' I said, feeling mixed feeling towards the boy. I felt hate and was on the verge of tears but I also felt a strong love I couldn't place. 'You are in the hospital now Duo.' The blond haired boy says. 'You were on you're room after you... after you saw Relena and Heero together. You wanted to jump off the balcony and I grabbed your hand, but you fell.' Heero said then. And at that moment something shot to my mind.

_ Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become _

'You promised me you wouldn't let me fall! You promised...' I said then, feeling tears filling my eyes. 'You promised.'

'I'm sorry Duo.' Heero whispered then. I saw Quatre leaving the room while Heero sat down onto the bed. Then everything comes back to me. What happened and why it happened. Yet I still feel the warm and salty liquid falling down my cheeks. 'I'm so sorry.' Heero's whisper brings me back to reality. 'I should've told you. I almost lost you because of it.'

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

I can't say anything. It feels as if something is squeezing my throat and the only thing I can do is to bury my face in my hands.

Then a soft hand raises up my head from my hands. '… I trusted you.' I whisper then. 'I know.' Heero says, tears appearing in his eyes. 'And I've let you down, way to many times before.' Then he stops for a second, as if he is hesitating. 'Why? Why didn't you say anything of it? All those times I've ignored you, yelled to you. Why do you always hide behind a smile?' The last question hits me, hard. 'I-I…'

'Shh, don't explain. Just don't do it again. You can trust me from now on. I'll be always here, just for you.' He says, whipping away my tears.

_ Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

Then he bows to me and gives me a soft kiss on my forehead and then on the cheek. 'I love you Duo.' He whispers before giving me a soft and warm kiss on my mouth.

'Thanks Heero.' I say then, smiling a little. 'Thanks?' He asks me in surprise. 'For what?'

'For taking me away from me…'

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

_Away from me…_


End file.
